Where Babies Come From
by author musiman
Summary: Darimana asalnya bayi? Pertanyaan lugu Ino, ditambah informasi sesat dari Inoichi, bikin Shikamaru frustasi.


RDisclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC

* * *

Di dunianya yang kecil, Ino cuma bisa percaya sama beberapa orang. Salah satunya adalah sang ayah. Apapun yang dikatakan Inoichi, kebenarannya adalah absolut bagi Ino.

"Jadi, anak-anak, dari sanalah bayi berasal."

Omong kosong, tidak masuk akal. Yang baru saja dikatakan Kurenai-sensei jelas-jelas bohong 'kan? Mana mungkin bayi bisa muncul dari proses seperti itu?

Ino tahu betul asal muasal bayi. Jika seorang laki-laki dan perempuan saling mencintai, mereka akan menikah. Lalu akan ada saatnya mereka akan menginginkan seorang bayi. Maka pasangan itu pun akan memohon kepada Tuhan. Jika sudah waktunya, Tuhan akan mengirimkan bayi kepada mereka. Burung bangau dari surga akan mengantarkan bayi kepada calon orang tua yang berbahagia.

Atau setidaknya, itulah yang dikatakan Inoichi ketika Ino bertanya darimana asalnya bayi.

"Sensei, saya masih belum paham, bukankah bayi asalnya dari burung bangau yang terbang dari surga?"

Ino genap berusia sepuluh tahun September ini, tapi umur memang bukan patokan kedewasaan.

Gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan kelas, yang mayoritas berasal dari murid laki-laki yang puas mendengar kalimat pertanyaan Ino. Murid-murid perempuan hanya terdiam dengan muka bersemu merah, sebagian terkikik geli. Kurenai memijat kepalanya yang pening. Baru saja dia kembali dari cuti hamilnya dan dia sudah harus dihadapkan dengan ini.

Ino terdiam, memandang kanan-kirinya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Dia melempar pandangan bertanya pada Kurenai, praktis membuat Kurenai salah tingkah.

"CUKUP!" Dan gelak tawa murid-murid pun menyusut. "Pada saatnya kamu akan mengerti, Ino. Mungkin bukan sekarang."

Ino sama sekali tak puas dengan jawaban itu.

.

.

.

**Where Babies Come From**

.

.

.

"Shikamaru, kau pasti tau kan?"

Cowok itu cuma memalingkan muka, menggaruk pelipisnya sambil menggumam, "mendokusei".

Karena Shikamaru itu ensiklopedia berjalan, Ino tak ragu untuk menanyakan masalah yang satu ini. Meskipun kerjaannya di kelas cuma ngorok dan ngorok, Shikamaru selalu menempati peringkat teratas di kelas, sesuatu yang membuktikan kalau otaknya memang cemerlang. Shikamaru pasti paham tentang materi Biologi yang baru saja dijelaskan Kurenai-sensei, Ino bahkan yakin dia bisa menjelaskannya lebih baik dari guru mereka.

"Aku nggak tahu apa-apa, kau tau 'kan aku dari tadi tidur terus di kelas?"

Ino mendengus. "Tapi kau memang tidur terus, habis itu tahu-tahu nilaimu tertinggi di kelas."

"Yah, bukan salahku kalau dunia tidak adil."

"Aku tidak sedang membahas masalah itu!"

Ino terengah, tubuhnya yang mungil dibandingkan dengan tubuh Shikamaru membuatnya harus mengerahkan tenaga ekstra hanya untuk menyeimbangkan langkah mereka. Shikamaru tidak terlihat seperti terketuk pintu hatinya, dia justru mempercepat langkahnya, mengabaikan Ino yang terus mengoceh di sampingnya.

"Shikamaru, tunggu!"

Bagi Shikamaru, alasan kenapa Ino betah menghabiskan waktu dengannya adalah sebuah misteri. Ino itu ceria dan dinamis, Shikamaru lebih suka diam dan terlalu menjemukan untuk orang seperti Ino. Ino tak punya masalah dalam bersosialisasi, Shikamaru bukan satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajaknya bicara. Mungkin karena mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain bahkan sebelum mereka belajar merangkak, mungkin Ino terlanjur nyaman dengan rutinitas. Meski begitu, Shikamaru akan selalu bertanya-tanya.

Siang itu mendung, awan bergulung-gulung membentuk gumpalan hitam di langit kejauhan. Shikamaru ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan meringkuk di balik selimutnya yang hangat.

"_Ne_, Shikamaru, apa sih maksudnya fertisasi? Apa itu sperma?"

Shikamaru mengurut keningnya. Jawaban apa kira-kira yang harus dia berikan kepada gadis naif ini?

Shikamaru sama sekali tak mengerti. Gadis ini lebih centil dari anak perempuan manapun di kelasnya, paling ahli menata rambutnya dengan berbagai gaya, paling mengerti tentang tren baju masa kini, sangat peka kalau soal cowok dan segala tetek bengek soal cinta. Dan dia bahkan tak bisa menyebutkan "fertilisasi" dengan benar.

"Aku nggak tahu, kenapa kau tidak tanya saja anak-anak perempuan di kelas?"

Ino mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa harus anak-anak perempuan?"

"Yah." Shikamaru berusaha keras menghindari tatapan penasaran Ino. "Aku rasa kau akan lebih nyaman bicara tentang hal-hal begini dengan anak-anak perempuan."

"'Hal-hal begini'?"

"Materi pelajaran," kata Shikamaru cepat. "Sudahlah, kau baca saja buku diktatmu, pada akhirnya kau pasti akan mengerti."

"Bukan itu tepatnya yang kutanyakan," kata Ino kesal, makin lama lelah karena harus terus mengimbangi langkah Shikamaru yang semakin cepat. "Aku cuma bingung kenapa burung bangau nggak disebut-sebut."

"Burung... bangau?"

"Iya, semua orang tahu dari sanalah asalnya bayi kan? Jangan bilang Paman Shikaku tidak memberitahumu itu."

Shikamaru ingat bagaimana ayahnya memberitahu bahwa bayi berasal dari kuncup bunga sakura, dia langsung tidak percaya saat itu juga. Sikap skeptisnya membuat dia ingin mencari tahu lebih, yang kemudian langsung dia sesali.

"Shikamaru! Berhenti atau kubunuh kau!"

Ino menarik lengan baju si laki-laki berambut nanas. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya dan terpaksa berhenti.

"Sudah mulai gerimis, kita harus cepat," katanya, sudah siap mengambil langkah lagi ketika pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh tangan mungil Ino.

"Kita berteduh saja dulu."

"Terlalu lama, kita nggak tahu kapan hujannya akan berhenti."

"Tapi aku capek!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Mendokusei." Tapi toh akhirnya dia menuruti perkataan Ino. Dia menoleh ke sana kemari mencari tempat teduh, kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah halte bus di depan mereka (yang sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang menunggu bus atau sekedar mencari tempat berteduh seperti mereka).

"Di sana ada halte bus, ayo cepat!"

"Hei, hei, aku perempuan, jangan samakan kekuatanku denganmu!"

"Tch. Semua perempuan memang merepotkan."

"Apa kau bilang?"

Shikamaru memutar bola mata. "Ayo cepat!"

Ino terengah, menggenggam erat lengan baju Shikamaru sembari menyeret langkahnya. Sesampainya mereka di halte bus, kursi yang tersisa telah diduduki oleh wanita paruh baya dengan anak bayinya. Basah kuyup dan kedinginan, mereka berdiri di sudut halte, terdesak oleh orang-orang lain yang juga baru datang.

"Apa boleh buat," kata Shikamaru, memandang hujan yang turun makin deras. Langit bergemuruh dan makin gelap.

"Cukup seru ya?" kata Ino, nyengir lebar.

"Bagian mananya? Kehujanan, basah kuyup, kedinginan, atau kemungkinan kita akan terserang flu setelah ini?"

Ino meninju lengan Shikamaru pelan. "Dasar menyebalkan."

"Merepotkan."

Halte makin sesak, sementara bus selanjutnya tak kunjung datang. Orang-orang baru terus menumpuk dan menyisakan sedikit tempat bagi Ino dan Shikamaru.

Riuhnya suara orang-orang di sekitar mereka ditaklukkan oleh suara derasnya hujan.

"Hei." Ino memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan serius. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

Shikamaru memalingkan muka. "Sudah kubilang aku nggak tahu, kenapa sih kau sangat keras kepala?"

"Karena aku yakin kau sebenarnya tahu, hanya saja kau terlalu malas untuk menjelaskannya. Dasar." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa sih semua orang begitu menyebalkan hari ini? Kurenai-sensei juga."

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Dia memandang gadis di sebelahnya, yang berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap, kening berkerut dan bibir mengerucut. Bagi Shikamaru, di saat seperti inilah Ino jadi begitu menakutkan (kadang ekspresinya yang seperti itu sedikit mengingatkan Shikamaru pada ibunya), Shikamaru tidak akan bisa menebak yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Baiklah."

Ino menoleh, alisnya terangkat. Wajahnya menunjukkan antusiasme.

"'Baiklah' apa?"

Shikamaru berdecak. "Akan kujelaskan sebisaku."

Ino tersenyum cerah, dia menegakkan tubuhnya, berpaling memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan ingin tahu yang menuntut.

Shikamaru memutar bola mata, haruskah dia melakukannya sekarang?

"Bayi berasal dari proses fertilisasi, yaitu pertemuan antara sel telur dan sel sperma. Sel telur ini berasal dari perempuan, dalam hal ini ibu, sementara sel sperma berasal dari laki-laki, yaitu ayah. Jika kedua sel ini bertemu maka akan terbentuk zigot, yang kemudian akan tumbuh menjadi bayi. Singkatnya begitu."

Ino memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, alisnya berkerut. "Lalu di mana burung bangaunya?"

"Tidak ada burung bangau!"

"Tidak ada?" Ino menggaruk pelipisnya. "Lalu bagaimana bayi bisa muncul?"

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi!"

Ino terdiam sejenak. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana sel telur dan sel sperma bisa bertemu?"

Shikamaru terbelalak, dalam hati dia sangat bersyukur hujan turun deras hari itu. Dia tidak butuh orang lain mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

"Itu... kau akan mengerti kalau sudah dewasa."

"Curang! Itu jawaban yang diberikan Kurenai-sensei!" Ino menjejakkan kakinya keras, menginjak telapak kaki Shikamaru dengan sengaja. Shikamaru meringis kesakitan, berjingkat mengelus telapak kakinya yang berpotensi remuk. "Lagipula kau juga belum dewasa!"

"Sudahlah, percayalah padaku kau belum ingin tahu," kata Shikamaru kesal, telapak kakinya masih berdenyut-denyut.

Ino tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, dan Shikamaru bersyukur karenanya.

Hujan reda tak lama sesudahnya, mereka berdua bergegas melangkah menuju kompleks rumah mereka. Shikamaru sangat bersyukur karena suasana hati Ino tampaknya mulai membaik dan dia berhenti membahas dari mana asalnya bayi.

Mereka telah sampai di teras depan rumah Ino, Shikamaru sudah akan meneruskan langkahnya ketika Ino menarik lengan bajunya.

"Aku masih belum benar-benar mengerti."

Oh, tidak. Jangan itu lagi.

"Kalau kita dewasa nanti, maukah kau membuat bayi bersamaku?"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Shikamaru untuk benar-benar mencerna kalimat Ino.

"APA?!"

"Yah, kau sepertinya sangat mengerti tentang hal itu, jadi kurasa kau bisa membantuku."

Apa Ino mengerti apa yang baru saja dia katakan?

"Sudah dulu ya, _jaa ne_."

Ino tersenyum cerah, melambaikan tangannya ke arah Shikamaru sementara Shikamaru masih terdiam mematung.

Ada kerugiannya juga kalau kau terlalu banyak tahu.

**-FIN-**

Gyahahaha, menyenangkan sekali menulis fiksi dengan tema seperti ini. X"D Agak bingung gimana caranya bikin Ino jadi inosen, pada akhirnya saya malah bikin dia kelihatan bloon. Tapi gapapalah, saya puas udah bikin fanfic ini. Ini harusnya jadi fic fluffy inosen yang menghangatkan hati, tapi saya emang bawanya pengen bikin komedi terus. Oh well.

Review?


End file.
